


Song fics

by ohlookshiney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a few song fics that I've written...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With me Sam x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short and to be honest i dot care for it all that much

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Song: Stay with me By: Sam Smith

Word count: 339

 

Fic:

Sam watched as you pulled on your boots and laced them up. Getting ready to leave the room you had spent the night in with him. You had known the Winchesters for a while and had fallen for Sam… hard. But as a hunter relationships didn’t work out all that well. So you had a friends with benefits deal going on with the friendly giant.

Sam wanted more with you. The one night stands were never his thing. He wanted someone to hold every night and fall asleep next to. Someone to love and love him in return. Sam wanted you.

“Don’t leave.” Sam said quietly as you stood from the bed.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

“What?” You asked turning around.

“Stay with me. I want you. I know this isn’t love but maybe it could be, Someday?” Sam replied.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

You started to cry. You wanted so badly to stay leaving every morning was getting harder and harder each time. The crying wasn’t a good look and you needed to get some control over yourself.

“I know with hunters it never works but I won’t hurt you, y/n.” Sam said softly pulling you gently to him.

_Why am I so emotional?_  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

“Stay with me Sam.” You pulled him closer to you and wrapped your arms around his neck. “It’s not love but maybe. Just stay with me. You’re everything I need.”

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

 


	2. 18 Days Dean x Reader

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: 18 Days

Artist: Saving Able

Word count: 774

 

Fic:

Two weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, and 15 minutes. Since Dean admitted how he felt about you. Dean Winchester swore he would never fall in love but the day you came into his life like a whirlwind that changed. He fell, Hard. Two Weeks, 4 days, 5 hours and 10 minutes since the last time he saw himself as broken and poison.

_Its been 18 days_  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now

Two weeks, 4 days, 5 hours and 5 minutes since he was able to pull you into his arms and hold you. But to him it felt like longer. To Dean Winchester it felt like it had been a life time since he was able to brush his lips across yours. The hunt took longer than he had expected it was supposed to only take a week tops and since your relationship had just begun he felt horrible leaving you at the bunker alone. Dean was trying hard to make it back to you but everything seemed like it would take almost three weeks to get him home.

_Cause its been 18 days_  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say its the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you..

Over and over again Dean told himself he wouldn’t fall in love. Over and over the ones he cared for got hurt. But when you arrived you brought hope back into his life. You showed him what it meant to live again. When things get dark he remembers the day you came in to the old barn where the Vampires had him and Sam cornered. You looked so innocent he was sure you had stumbled in there by accident but when your machete cut through the first vamps neck he knew you were anything but, He remembers how your smile after words brightened his day. From that moment on he was hooked.

_Time after time_  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Two weeks, 4 days, 5 hours since he pulled away from the embrace after finding out you felt the same for him. It felt like he had been away from you for years. He tried so hard not to fall for you but he was doomed from the beginning.

_Cause it's been 18 days_  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you

Dean knows that in this life having someone you care about is dangerous. All good things must come to an end, right? But this once Dean was willing to fight for you, for your relationship. He wanted to make this work. He wanted a chance at this with you.

_And I know what they say_  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end?  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this

Two weeks, 4 days, 4 hours, and 30 minutes since you told him all the good you see in him.

_Cause it's been 18 days_  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

Two weeks, 4 days, and 3 hours since he left the bunker for a hunt after telling you how he felt. But to him he had been gone too long.

_Cause its been too many days_  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

18 Days since he told you he loved you. He was willing to take the risk if you were. Even if things were hard He was willing to fight for the chance at an apple pie life with you by his side.

_And I know what they say_  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end?  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this.


	3. Girl Crush Dean x Reader

Pairing: Dean X Reader

Song: Girl crush By: Little Big Town

Word count:1171

 

Fic:

You watched Dean sitting with his beautiful blonde girlfriend, Stephanie, at the bar. You knocked your beer back and thumped it down on the table harder than was necessary, startling Sam. Sam looked where you were glaring and sighed. “Tell him y/n.”

“It won’t do any good.” You replied. “Look at me I’m nothing like her.”

You were crazy in love with Dean and he was completely oblivious. You wished he would just notice you. But you had nothing Stephanie did. Her blonde hair and stupid perfect smile that she was giving him.

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_  
I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down  
I got it real bad, want everything she has  
That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now

You watched as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Wanting so badly to be her. Maybe he would notice you if you acted like her. But you weren’t too keen on changing just for someone to notice you.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you_  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush

You get hardly any sleep at night knowing she’s there in the bunker in his room where you should be. They were always together and it drove you crazy she was always around. Stephanie leaned closer and whispered in Dean’s ear slowly pulling him in. You tried and tried but couldn’t for the life of you stop thinking about her and what she had that you didn’t.

“She’s not right for him y/n.” Sam said. “He’s not happy he pretends he is but he’s not.”

“What do you want me to do about it Sammy?” You asked.

“Just tell him how you feel.” Sam replied.

_I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace_  
Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in  
Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind

It was karaoke night at the bar you happened to be in and Stephanie had already sang a horrible version of wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus. So you decided if you were gonna tell Dean how you feel you were gonna do it right. You put your name in to sing and waited having a few more beers before it was your turn. The Dj called your name and you went up to the stage telling them you wanted Girl crush by little big town. When you got to the chorus you looked right at Dean and didn’t look away. Dean watched in awe as you sang. He knew how he felt about you but never thought you’d feel the same way that’s why he was with Stephanie to get you off his mind.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you_  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush

When you finished your song you got off the stage and headed for the table where you had been sitting with Sam.

“I’m gonna head back to the bunker now Sammy.” You said grabbing you coat.

“You want me to go with you?” Sam asked. You shook your head no and headed out the door. You headed home and went straight to your room and cried. Back at the Bar Dean went to the table where you had been with Sam.

“She’s in love with me isn’t she?” Dean asked sitting down across from Sam.

“Yeah she has been for a while and seeing you with Stephanie was killing her.” Sam replied looking up from his laptop.

“Why didn’t she ever say anything?” Dean asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Sam replied.

“I never thought she would like me that way.” Dean said holding his head in his hands. He knew he had hurt you now.

“That’s the same reason she gave me. She also felt like she wasn’t good enough for you she seen you with all these other girls who were nothing like her so she figured why try.” Sam replied.

“Dean, honey there you are you just disappeared.” Stephanie said walking over to the table.

“Hey..uh- Steph, Can we talk?” Dean said standing up and heading out of the bar with her. When he came back Stephanie was nowhere in sight and Dean had a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand print.

“What happened?” Sam asked about the mark.

“I, uh, broke up with her.” Dean said ordering a shot of whiskey.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Come on man, I was only with her to get y/n out of my head.” Dean replied downing the shot.

“You need to tell y/n that.” Sam said looking back at his laptop.

“Man, she probably doesn’t wanna talk to me now. I fucked up Sammy.” Dean replied.

“I don’t know why I even bother if neither one of you are going to listen to me.” Sam replied closing his computer and standing up. “I’m going back to the bunker.” Sam left Dean to sit there thinking.

Back in your room you had cried yourself to sleep. You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep when there was a knock on your door. “Y/n?” Deans voice floated through.

“Go away Dean.” You groaned rolling over and facing the wall.

“I can’t I need to talk to you.” Dean said.

“Can it wait until morning?” You asked not wanting Dean to see you with puffy red eyes.

“No, it’s already waited too long.” Dean said putting his head up to the door. “Fine since you won’t let me in I’ll tell you from out here. First you know I’m not good with feelings and crap like that. Second I know I hurt you and I don’t blame you for hating me but I need you to know that I’m sorry I-I had no idea how you felt about me if I did I would have never been with Stephanie in the first place. I-I thought you only saw me as a friend or brother. You are so amazing and Beautiful and I’m so thankful that you’re even in my life at all. Y/n I-I.. please open the door.”

You were once again crying in your room. Dean felt the same?

“It’s open.” You croaked tears running down your face. In an instant Dean was by your side pulling you to on to his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around you. “Wh-where’s Stephanie?”

“I broke up with her.” Dean replied stroking your hair as you cried on his chest.

“Wh-Why?” You asked.

“Because she wasn’t you.” Was Deans simple reply.

 


	4. Jealous Dean x Reader

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: Jealous remix by: Nick Jonas

Word count: 860

 

Fic:

The hunt that night had been rough. Dean and you had started off the night fine but after he pushed you to the side and the knife grazed his shoulder it all went downhill.

“Dammit Dean, I’m not a child I was a hunter long before I met you. I can take care of myself.” You shouted at him throwing your duffle on the bed as he walked in to the motel room followed by Sam.

“I just don’t want to lose you y/n.” Dean replied sitting at the table so Sam could patch him up.

“I’m going to the bar.” You replied leaving the room and walking the two blocks to the bar down the street.

You sat at the bar drinking your beer not noticing your boyfriend and his brother come in or Dean watching you. A man sat down next to you and started flirting. You started flirting back knowing nothing would happen. You might fight with Dean but you loved him.

Dean watched you flirt with the man. He knew you loved him but maybe you weren’t happy any more did you want the guy at the bar? Did he lose you after all on this last hunt?

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
I'm starting to think you want him, too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it  
  


Dean barely listened to Sam. Choosing instead to watch you continue to flirt. He was starting to get angry watching the man at the bar push your hair behind you ear. Sam turned to see what Dean was glaring at.

“Dude calm down,” Sam said.

“He’s touching my girl.” Dean practically growled.

“If you go over there your just gonna piss her off more and she’s gonna say your obsessed.” Sam said trying to calm Dean.

     
_I turn my chin music up_  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed  
  
Dean wasn’t mad at you. You couldn’t help how beautiful you were. It wasn’t your fault anywhere you went men hovered over you trying to get you to go home with them.

“Dammit Sammy that’s my girl I have a right to be pissed.” Dean said.

“You’re jealous.” Sam commented.

“She’s just so fucking beautiful.” Dean growled. Just then He spotted a blonde in your field of vision. Two can play this game he thought.

  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
  


You were talking to the guy and noticed Dean walking over to some blonde bimbo. You weren’t normally the type to get jealous but damn seeing him there with her. You considered punching her in her fake ass nose. You watched as the girl stepped closer to Dean and ran her hand down his arm.

  
_Listen_  
I'm the type to never sweat no chick  
Ain't nobody but you got me stressin' this way and you know  
Now the struggle's always real  
Girls be stepping in my space  
All up in your face  
How am I supposed to feel?  
  


You weren’t even listening to the man you had been talking to anymore. As you watched the girl laugh at something Dean had said. Once again the girl touched him and you were growing more pissed. Having enough you stood from your stool and walked over. Grabbing Dean behind the neck you pulled him down and kissed him hard. Dean kissed back just as passionately and the girl walked away huffing.

  
_I turn my chin music up_  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed  
  


“What was that about?” Sam asked as he walked over. “Did you really need to make each other jealous?”

“I didn’t mean any disrespect by flirting with that girl y/n.” Dean said looking down at you. “I just seen you with that guy at the bar and was worried you were gonna leave me. You’re too good for me. You’re so beautiful and I don’t deserve someone as great as you. ”

 

_It's not your fault that they hover_  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
  
“I love you, Dean. Only you, you’re the only guy for me. And there’s no one else for you but me.” You replied.

“That was kind of hot you getting jealous like that.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Let’s go home.” You replied grabbing Dean’s hand and heading out the door.

__  
You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited (yeah)  
When you get jealous, too


	5. Kiss the Girl Sam x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first song fic i wrote and surprisingly it's my favorite.

Pairing: Sam X Reader

Song: Kiss the girl.  From the Little Mermaid

Word count: 810

Fic:

You sat in the bunker library doing research for the case you were working on… Stupid Witches. You had gone with the Winchester Boys on this hunt and ended up cursed… You lost your voice. Sam was helping with the research but you didn’t notice him glancing at you every now and then.

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don’t got a lot to say_  
_But there’s something about her_

Sam Winchester was in love with you. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell you. He kept glancing up at you and your lips the soft plush lips that he wanted so badly to kiss. But wouldn’t for fear of ruining the friendship you two had built over the years. Sam’s brother Dean was the only one who knew you felt the same way.

 _And you don’t know why_  
_But you’re dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the gir_ l

As you continued your search for any way to reverse the curse, Sam silently watched you. He considered once again just going over to you and pulling you to him to press his lips against yours.

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It’s possible she wants you, too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don’t take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

He loved everything about you the way your nose crinkled when in thought, the way you laughed at the jokes he told, the way your eyes lit up when you loved something. Sam Winchester was too shy to tell you how he felt. Sam went back to the book he was reading when he spotted something.

“Hey y/n? I think I may have found something.” Sam said. You looked up from your book and made your way over to him. “So it looks like the way to undo the spell is with true loves kiss.” You threw your hands up in the air in exasperation. Where the hell were you gonna find that? You left the library and headed to your room head hung in defeat.

_Sing with me now_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my_  
_Look at the boy too shy_  
_He ain’t gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain’t that sad_  
_Ain’t it shame, too bad_  
_You gonna miss the girl_

Dean passed you in the hall and seen the tears running down your cheeks.

“Hey y/n what’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean asked. You just pointed to the library and continued to you room. Dean headed to the library to find out why you were crying. When he entered there was Sam head in his hands and upset. “Jesus, Is everyone mopey today?” Sam lifted his head to look at his brother.

“The only way to reverse the spell on y/n is true loves kiss.” Sam said.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Dean asked.

“What if it’s not me?” Sam asked “Then I’ll have told her how I felt and it wouldn’t have done any good.”

_Now’s your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don’t say a word_  
_And she won’t say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

“Just kiss her. If it turns out it’s not you well then at least you tried.” Dean replied.

Sam decided he would do it. He would do anything for you. Even if it wasn’t him he wouldn’t stop until they found your true love. Sam stood and headed for your room.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don’t be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Sam knocked on the door and let himself in. You sat on your bed looking helpless and sad. Sam walked over to you and sat next to you.

“Y/n, We will find your true love I swear I won’t stop until we do. You will not be stuck like this forever. That being said there is something I need to do to know for sure.” Sam said.

You turned to look at him in confusion. Sam brought his large hand up and cupped your cheek. You leaned in to his touch and closed your eyes. Sam brought his lips to yours in a soft chaste kiss. When he pulled away you immediately pulled him back to you deepening the kiss.

 _Don’t stop now_  
_Don’t try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
You wanna kiss the girl

“Wow.” You whispered voice coming back to you. Sam looked up to you and smiled. Before crashing his lips to yours again.

_You’ve got to kiss the girl_  
_Why don’t you kiss the girl_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_


	6. Broken Dean x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious by the amount of Dean fics.... I'm shameless Dean Winchester trash...

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: Broken

Artist: Seether

Word Count: 1179

 

Fic:

_“Y/n. Baby please let me in. Talk to me baby what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice floated through the bedroom door._

_“Go away Dean.” You called back. Defiantly not wanting to talk to him._

_“Baby, Come on. What did I do?” Dean pleaded through the door._

_“Cas,” You called out wanting to get as far away from Dean as possible. “Can you get me out of here, please?”_

_Cas appeared by your side and soon you were gone no longer at the motel where you had been with your (ex) boyfriend and his brother._

That had been 3 months ago. Dean was a mess. You promised you’d never leave him. He couldn’t figure out what he had done. Why you just disappeared. He tried calling you but you changed your number and left the Gps off so Sam couldn’t track you. Cas couldn’t even find you with the engravings on your ribs. You had completely dropped off the face of the earth. What hurt Dean the most is he couldn’t even tell you how much he loved you, how much he missed you. He still has your picture as the background on his phone. It had been taken by him on your first date you were laughing at something he had said. Dean thinks back to the night you left, hearing the pain in your voice had broken him. He wanted nothing more than to pull you into his arms and take away the pain.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  


Dean was a shell of his former self. He hardly ate and drank most of the time now. Sam was worried he would drink himself to death. Dean kicked himself everyday for not trying harder. He never felt like he was good enough for you. A broken man, High school drop-out, who broke everything he touched. But now that you were gone he realized how much he truly needed you.

  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  


That night you left you had caught Dean kissing some pretty blonde at the bar. He didn’t know you had seen him, leaving as soon as you got the chance. When Cas took you away you told him to leave and when he disappeared you took off into hiding knowing the brothers would be looking for you when they realized you were gone. You stopped hunting and now lived an Apple pie life, even working as a waitress in a diner. Honestly, you wanted nothing more than to call Dean and tell him to come get you. With him you were safe and whole. He made you happy.

  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

It was a normal day at the diner you had just come headed back from the kitchen with an order for one of your tables when they walked in. You had thought you would never see them again. You quickly delivered the food and scurried back to the kitchen hoping beyond hope that they wouldn’t sit in your section. Alas luck was not on your side and Sam slid into a booth with Dean across from him. You noticed Dean looked harder than he used to.

“Y/n? You got a table out here.” Missy, one of the other waitresses, said. You took a deep breath and headed over, might as well get it over with. As you approached Sam looked up from the conversation he had been having with Dean.

“Y/n?” Sam asked causing Deans head to snap up from where it had been looking down at the menu.

“Hiya, Sammy.” You said putting on a smile. “Dean.”

Sam stood and pulled you into his arms for a hug. “Is this where you’ve been this whole time?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t be there anymore.” You replied not looking at Dean where he had stood as well.

“Why?” Dean finally spoke up.

You finally looked over to him before replying, “I don’t wanna do this here. What can I get you guys to eat?”

You took their orders and went about your business as usual acting like they were any other customers. But when it came time for them to leave Sam approached you.

“Y/n, Can we stop by your place later and talk? Maybe catch up?” Sam asked. You knew if they ever found you you would have to go through this so you might as well get it over with.

“Yeah Sammy, but just don’t bring Dean ok? I get off in an hour” You replied.

“yeah, ok.” Sam replied confused. You gave Sam your address and they left. Seeing Dean today had thrown you off. You still loved him, wanted more than anything for what you had seen to be a lie.

 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You finished your shift and headed home. Sam wasn’t there when you arrived so you quickly showered and changed out of your uniform. As you were coming back down the hall there was a knock at your door. You opened it to see Sam standing there.

“Heya, Sammy, Come on in.” You smiled pulling him back into a hug.

“Hey, y/n.” Sam replied with a chuckle stepping in to your apartment. You and Sam caught up on what had happened avoiding the subject of your departure. Finally, you had run out of things to say and the night had come to an end.

“So why didn’t you want Dean to come?” Sam asked headed for the door.

“I-I couldn’t face him.” You replied.

“Why?” Sam asked genuinely confused.

“I seen him that night at the bar Sam kissing the blonde.” You replied.

“Shit, no no, y/n you got to listen to me you need to talk to Dean about this.” Sam said quickly. “He’s a mess without you and has no idea why you left or anything. Please just talk to him.”

“I’ll think about it. Goodnight Sammy.” You replied.

“Night y/n.” Sam said as you closed the door behind him.

Maybe you should talk to Dean tomorrow get the closure you both need. You went to bed that night and cried. The first time in three months you were still broken. It still felt wrong for him to not be there holding you.

‘Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away


	7. Break up with him Dean x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another Dean one.... surprise!

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: Break up with him by: Old Dominion

Word count: 984

 

Fic:

“Hello?” You answered your phone quietly so as not to wake your boyfriend next to you.

“Hey y/n, How are you?” The voice on the other end replied.

“Dean is that you? Do you know what time it is?” You asked your heart skipping a beat. “Are you drunk? Why are you calling?”

“No I’m not drunk I’ve only had a few.” Dean replied. “I know it’s late but I had to hear your voice. That song you like came on the jukebox at the bar and I figured I’d call. Is he there with you?”

“Yes Dean he’s my boyfriend.” You replied climbing out of bed and tiptoeing to the living room. As much as you loved your boyfriend you weren’t in love with him. That honor went to the Green eyed man on the other end of the line. You had known the Winchesters for a while now after meeting them on a hunt in (Your home town). You were a hub of sorts helping hunters who stopped through on cases.

“Y/n Why are you still with him?” Dean asked.

_Hey girl, what's up?_  
I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up  
Naw, I ain't drunk  
Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but  
That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?  
I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're taking too long

“We’ve talked about this Dean.” You replied sighing as you sat down on the couch. Dean wasn’t sure why you kept fighting him on this. He wanted you… only you and he knew you wanted him. So why were you putting both of yourselves through this.

“Y/n you know how I feel about you.” Dean responded. “And I know you feel the same. It’s only gonna be harder on him if you keep dragging it out. You’re not in love with him. You could come with me and Sammy and run the hub from the bunker.”

_To tell him that it's over_  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Rip it off just like a band-aid  
The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend  
I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him

“Babe, I know you don’t want to hurt him. But that’s no reason for you to be miserable. Just tell him it’s not him it’s you. Tell him you can still be friends. You know we’d be perfect together.” Dean said.

You sighed again and continued to listen to Dean.

_I know, you don't wanna break his heart, but that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart look,_  
just tell him, it's you, it ain't him,  
and maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends  
Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love  
C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove

“Tell him it’s over. I can come pick you up. I know it’s none of my business, but I know you’re not in love with him. Just do it quick like ripping off a band-aid. Break up with him, Y/n.” Dean pleaded.

_So tell him that it's over_  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Rip it off just like a band-aid  
It ain't my business to be all up in, but I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him  
I know that you're so done with him, break up with him, break up with him

Dean was right. You should have broken up with your boyfriend a long time ago. It just wasn’t working any more you couldn’t talk to him about the hunting life. He thought you worked from home.

“Y/n you still there?” Dean asked hoping you hadn’t hung up on him maybe he pushed you too far maybe you weren’t as in love with him as he thought you were.

“Yeah Dean I’m still here.” You sighed in to the phone. You loved hearing his gruff voice and you wanted so badly to leave with him. But what if he was only saying these things to get in your pants. You couldn’t handle just being another one of his one night stands.

“Y/n, no pressure just do what you got to do but if I was you I’d do what my heart is telling me.” Dean said. “I know I said it already but I’ll say it again… I know you’re not in love with him. I love you and I want to be with you. The way you look at me babe takes my breath away. And I know you can’t pretend you don’t feel the same.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Dean. I love you.” You sighed into the phone before hanging up. You had made up your mind. You loved your boyfriend but you weren’t in love with him.

_You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too_  
No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you  
I'd tell him that it's over  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Just rip it off like a band-aid  
Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again, I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him  
The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend,  
I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him, yeah  
Just break up with him

“Y/n..?”


	8. Dance Floor Anthem Sam x Reader....ish.

A/n: I’m sorry if you hate it I wrote this while drinking New Years Eve and well this is what my alcohol addled brain produced.

Pairing: Sam x Reader (sort of)

Song: I don’t wanna be in love

Word count: 930

 

Fic:

You stood in front of your full length mirror looking at your reflection. You were going out to forget him, your ex. All this time he was just using you, thinking you would always be there. You wanted to see if there was more than what you were experiencing in this current relationship

_She's going out to forget they were together_  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see, if there's more  
Than he gave  
She's looking for

Your phone rang several times but they were always from Josh, your ex-boyfriend. He knew he was losing you knew that you were going out to forget him. Knew you were dancing with guys. Using how beautiful you were. He threw his phone against the wall in anger. You ignored the calls repeatedly not caring anymore.

_He calls her up; he's trippin' on the phone now_  
He doesn't want her out there and alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

You danced with several guys. Thinking how much easier it was to not be in love. You moved to the beat of the song putting your hands in the air. You weren’t with Josh anymore but you didn’t care you were free.

_Everybody, put up your hands_  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"

Sam buttoned up his plaid shirt and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. He had just broken up with his ex, Meghan. He had always doted on her when he wasn’t hunting, bought everything she wanted. He cared for her possibly loved her, and Dean made fun of him for it. She was beautiful but never said thank you almost like she expected these things.

_He was always givin' her attention_  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated, by most suckers hated  
That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him

Sam’s phone rang several times throughout the night but he left it behind at the bunker. He had to get away not planning on going home tonight. Trying to forget all about her, that’s how they ended up in the first place he was trying to forget Amelia.

_She calls him up; she's trippin' on the phone now_   
_He had to get out and he ain't coming home now_   
_He's tryin' to forget her; that's how he got with her_   
_When he first met her, when they first got together_

Sam made his way to the dance floor, dancing along to the songs playing. Glad he didn’t have to worry about being in love. Although it hurt Meghan had taken advantage of him.  Sam moved with the beat of the song.

_Everybody, put up your hands_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_

In the middle you and Sam met and danced.

_Feel the beat_   
_Feel the beat_   
_Feel the beat_   
_You got nothing to lose_   
_Don't be afraid to get down_

Breaking up is a part of life. It happens to everyone. Sometimes it hurts more than others.

_We break up, it's something that we do now_   
_Everyone has got to do it sometime_   
_It's okay, let it go_   
_Get out there and find someone_

It was too late for Josh and Meghan. They had screwed up. You had started to push Sam away not wanting to fall into something to quickly. But something in you told you to stop, to not ruin this.

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_   
_Get off the wire; you know everything is good here_   
_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_   
_The chance that you got to find a new one_

You and Sam moved together to the beat of the song. No longer thinking about your ex’s.

_Everybody, put up your hands_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_   
_Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down_   
_Say: "I don't wanna be in love_   
_I don't wanna be in love"_

You could sense that Sam was different. He wouldn’t take you for granted, act like you were always there. Sam could tell that you were better than Meghan You would appreciate the things he did for you.

_Love..._   
_Love..._   
_Now you know what to do_   
_So come on, feelin' good._

“HI.” Sam said when the song ended.

“Hey.” You replied breathlessly.


	9. Marry Me Sam x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Sam one just for some variety.

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Song: Marry Me

By: Jason Derulo

Word Count: 618

Fic:

Sam watched you pour over the lore book in front of you, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with this case. You had been dating for a while and were madly in love. As Sam watched you he couldn’t help but think how much he loved you. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Wake up every morning next to you. And that’s exactly what he planned on.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

 

One of these days he planned to buy you anything you could ever want. Show you exactly how he felt about you. One day he would ask you.  
  
_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
  
The hunt had been a hard one and he had almost lost you. As you were climbing back into the Impala Sam pulled you off to the side.

“Y/N?” Sam asked nervously.

“Yeah. Babe.” You replied with a smile.

“Marry me” Sam blurted before he lost his courage.

“Are you serious?” You asked trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. You wanted nothing more to say yes.

  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
  
“Y/n, You make me so happy, you brighten my day. No one else has ever made me feel this way and I don’t want to find out if anyone can. I fall in love with you more and more every day. You’re the love of my life.” Sam replied.

__  
How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

__  
“We don’t have much right now and I don’t have a ring for you but one of these days I’ll get you one.” Sam continued.  


_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
  
“If we lost everything, I know we’d be alright because I have you by my side.” Sam said slowly lowering himself to one knee.

  
_And if I lost everything_  
 _In my heart it means nothing_  
 _'Cause I have you,_  
 _Girl, I have you_  
 _To get right down on bended knee_  
 _Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
 _That day when..._

“Y/n Y/l/n, Will you Marry me?” Sam said.  
  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  


“YES!.” You replied throwing yourself into his arms.

Sam knew hunters didn’t live long live but he knew for sure that he would fight everyday to make it back to you.

  
_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

 


	10. When I was Your Man Dean x Reader

A/n: This is actually When I was your man and The female version When you were my man.

 

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: When I was your man   &   When you were my man

By: Bruno Mars   &   Madilyn Bailey

Word count: 804

 

Fic:

Dean rolled over in the bed going to wrap his arm around you. But met the empty bed causing him to wake up.  He forgot you wouldn’t be there anymore. He climbed out of the bed and got ready for the day trying not to think about you. Everywhere he looked reminded him of you and what he had lost.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

There was a case a few hours outside Lebanon and the boys decided to take it. Maybe it would help Dean get his mind off you. Dean turned on the radio in the car so he wouldn’t have to talk to Sam. Everything was going fine until your song came on the radio. Hearing it Dean quickly turned the Radio off.  


_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

“Have you heard from y/n?” Sam asked Dean. Dean glared over to his brother before shaking his head. He didn’t want to talk about this. Every time someone said your name all it did was bring back the memories of you and the love you shared. It broke his heart every time.

__  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Dean sat at the bar after the hunt drinking his whiskey and thinking over everything in your relationship. He knew he could have done more. He shouldn’t have taken you for granted. He should have bought you flowers, and held your hand when you were out in public. He should have spent time with you when he wasn’t on a hunt. He should have just taken you to the bar and danced with you. Cause now you’re gone and with someone else.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Dean knew he had been selfish, and egotistical. And he knew it had pushed you away from him. When you left you changed your number so he can’t even try to make things right. And it haunts him knowing he pushed you too far.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish_  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

You were still in love with Dean there was no doubt about that but it had felt like he never really wanted to be with you. He didn’t buy you flowers (which you never really cared about any way). He didn’t hold your hand. He spent more time working on baby or at the bar then he did with you. When he did invite you to the bar with him he would just sit at the table and drink. Even when you asked him to dance with you. Your new boyfriend danced with you in the living room if you asked.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
__Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
__That you should have bought me flowers_  
And held my hand  
Should have gave me all your hours  
When you had the chance  
Take me to all the parties  
Cause all I wanted to do was dance  
But now baby I’m dancing  
But I’m dancing with another man  
  


It hurt Dean knowing he was wrong, that he couldn’t even apologize for the mistakes he made.

__  
Though it hurts  
I'll be the first to say I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for the mistakes  
But I just want you to know

You came home from work one day to see several vases of (Your favorite flowers) all from your new boyfriend. That night he took you out for dinner and held your hand though the entire thing. Spending several hours just talking and enjoying eachothers company. Then after to a club to dance. Because he remembers how much you love to dance. Doing the things You wanted from Dean. __  
  
He buys me flowers  
And he holds my hand  
And he gives me all his hours  
Cause he has the chance  
Takes me to all the parties  
Cause he remembers how much I love to dance  
Does all the things you shoulda done when you were my man  
  


Dean hoped you were happy with someone who does all the things he never did.

_  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_


	11. Pretty Woman Sam x Reader

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Song: Pretty woman by Roy Orbison

 Fic:

Sam Winchester was a hunter. He hunted hundreds of evil things with his brother, the only family he had left. Sam Winchester was a sad man. He had lost many people he loved in his years on this earth. He had given up finding anyone to love for fear he would lose them too. Until one fateful hunt in y/h/t.

It had started off like any other hunt for the brothers, roll into town, figure out what they were dealing with, and kill it. All that had gone smoothly and they were headed to a bar down the street when Sam Winchester laid eyes on you.

_Pretty woman, walkin' down the street_  
Pretty woman the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you, mercy

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes or his luck. To him you were the most beautiful woman on this earth and you just so happened to be going to the same bar as them. 

_Pretty woman won't you pardon me_  
Pretty woman I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman that you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me

When the brothers entered the bar Sam scanned to room for you finding you sitting at the bar. Drink already in hand. Sam couldn’t help but notice the way your y/e/c eyes scanned the room as if on alert for danger. Sam also noticed how broken you looked as if you had seen many things. Could it be you were a hunter like them? Dean had gone off and found some blonde and left Sam sitting at the table watching you. Sam finally gathered enough courage to approach you to start a conversation.

“Hi, uh, my name’s Sam.” He said sitting in the chair next to you. You turned your head ready to tell him get lost. You weren’t in the mood for cheesy pick-up lines and a one night stand. Someone had stolen your hunt. But when you went to open your mouth your breath caught. In front of you was the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. With his hazel eyes and adorable dimpled smile. Maybe a one night stand wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Uh--Hi, y/n.” You replied holding out your hand and smiling at him. Sam’s breath caught, he wanted to keep you smiling at him like that. You and Sam talked for what felt like hours. You felt comfortable with him right away almost as if you had known him all your life. Soon you were kissing and things were getting heated.

“My motel is right around the corner.” Sam said pulling away from you. “We could-?” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence before you cut you off by pressing your lips to his. He grabbed your hand and hauled you off the bar stool and outside.

Sam pulled you down the street to his motel room. When you reached his room Sam’s hands were on your waist pulling you into him as he kissed his way up your neck. Sam pulled back long enough to finally get the door unlocked and inside.

_Pretty woman stop awhile_  
Pretty woman talk awhile  
Pretty woman give your smile to me  
Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman look my way  
Pretty woman say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight

Sam pressed you up against the door kissing you again as he pushed your jacket from your shoulders. Next went your shirt as he ran his large hands from you waist slowly up your sides stopping at your bra. He pulled away to look at you asking permission with his eyes. When you nodded his eyes darkened with lust and your shirt was on the floor. Sam took a step back to look at you and his eyes traced your body lingering on the anti-possession tattoo on your hip.

“You’re a hunter?” He asked.

“How do you-?” You began he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side revealing the same tattoo. “You’re the one who stole my hunt.” You said growing angry. You grabbed your shirt and jacket from the floor and pulled them on. Opening the door you walked out prepared to hopefully never see this man again. Sam followed you out the door trying to talk to you. He really liked you. You were beautiful and a hunter! You already knew what he did so he didn’t have to lie to you. But you kept walking until you turned the corner and was out of sight. Sam started walking back towards the room head down. He chanced one more look in the direction you had gone and couldn’t believe his eyes. You were walking back to him.

_Pretty woman don't walk on by_  
Pretty woman don't make me cry  
Pretty woman don't walk away, hey, OK  
If that's the way it must be, OK  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see?  
Is she walkin' back to me?  
Yeah, she's walkin' back to me

“Hi.” You said stopping in front of him.

“Hi.” Sam replied pulling you in to his room.

_  
Oh, oh, pretty woman._


	12. Little Moments Dean x Reader

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Song: Little moments

By: Brad Paisley

Word count: 676

Fic:

Dean watched you slowly walking down the isle in your wedding dress. To him you had never looked more beautiful. The closer you got the more he realized how much he indeed loved you. He stands at the end waiting for you and while he does he remembers little moments in your life together.

_“Alright baby, you just gotta calm down.” Dean said from the passenger seat of the Impala. You looked over to him nervously. Dean and Sam had both been injured on the latest hunt. Sam was unconscious in the back and Dean couldn’t drive. You needed to drive them back to the Motel. You calmed down enough to put the car in reverse and back up when you heard a crunch._

_“Fuck.” Came flying out of your mouth before you could think to stop it. Your hands flew to your mouth as you looked over to Dean face red._

Dean can’t even remember what you backed into but when you looked to him with your eyes wide he couldn’t even be mad with how cute you looked.

**Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard**   
**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**   
**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into**   
**But she covered her mouth and her face got red**   
**And she just looked so darn cute**   
**That I couldn't' even act like I was mad**   
**Yeah, I live for little moments like that**

Last year on his birthday you were baking him a pie. But you got distracted looking at a lore book and lost track of time.

_“Baby?” Dean called out through the bunker. “What’s burning?”_

_“Oh no!” You cried rushing to the kitchen. As you pulled the ruined pie out of the over Dean walked in. “I was gonna surprise you with a pie.” You started to sniffle._

You were about to cry when Dean walked over and pulled you in to his arms putting your head on his chest so you wouldn’t see him laugh.

**Well, that's just like last year on my birthday**   
**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**   
**And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**   
**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**   
**And I tried not to let her see me laugh**   
**Yeah, I live for little moments like that**

Dean knows you’re not perfect but he knows how hard you try just for him. He loves everything about you. There was the time you went on a hunt alone with him and misread Sammy’s directions and ended up lost but he held your hand through it all.

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me**   
**And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be**   
**It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans**   
**When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands**   
**Yeah, I live for little moments like that**

He loves watching movies at night with you in the bunker with his arm around you. You can never make it to the end of the movie before your asleep and about that time his arm has fallen asleep. It’s tingling and numb, but you’re just so beautiful and peaceful he doesn’t want to wake you up. You steal his heart everyday not even knowing you do it over and over again, and He wouldn’t trade that for a single thing.

**When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark**   
**And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm**   
**And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb**   
**But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up**   
**Yeah, I live for little moments**   
**When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it**   
**Yeah, I live for little moments like that**

It’s the little moments with you that make up for every shitty thing in his life.


	13. Lips of an Angel  Dean x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this one has implied abuse

Pairing: Dean x Reader  
Song: Lips of an Angel

Fic:  
“Hello?” Dean answerd the phone quietly. Checking the time on the wall and seeing how late it was he sat down heavily on his bed. “Y/N? what’s wrong?”  
“Dean?” you sniffled into the phone.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_   
_It’s kinda hard to talk right now._   
_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_   
_I gotta whisper ‘cause I can’t be to loud._

“Baby what’s going on? Talk to me.” Dean said starting to worry but talking quietly so Brittany wouldn’t hear. “Did he hurt you?”  
“Yeah. I-I miss you Dean. I’m sorry for walking away.” you said.  
“I miss you too baby. I- I shouldn’t have let you go.” Dean whispered.

_Well, my girl’s in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_  
_It’s really good to hear your voice sayin’ my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

In the background Dean could hear your boyfriend yelling.  
“I-I gotta go Dean. I love you.” You whispered before the line went dead.  
“No Y/n wait-.” he tried to stop you from hanging up. “I love you too.” He whispered to himself.

_And I never want to say good bye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

Dean sat there looking at the phone in his hands. He regretted letting you walk away. He cared for Brittany but you were the love of his life. He thought he had been doing the right thing by letting you go. But now the fear in your voice he wasn’t so sure. He remembered the way your voice sighed his name when you made love. The smile that you always had just for him.

_It’s really good to hear your voice sayin’ my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

“Dean?” Brittany said from the doorway.  
“Yeah, sweetheart?” Dean replied looking up and stuffing his phone in his pocket.  
“That was her right? Y/N?” Brittany asked.  
“Uh– yeah. How do you-?” Dean began Brittany walked to the bed and sat next to him.  
“You call her name in your sleep. Is everything okay?” she replied.  
“I-I don’t think so Her boyfriend was yelling and she said he hurt her.” Dean replied holding his head in his hands. If only he had gone after you that day you wouldn’t be with Steve. You’d be in his arms where you belong.

_It’s really good to hear your voice sayin’ my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

“Go get her back.” Brittany said sighing.  
“What?” Dean raised his head quickly looking to her.  
“You’re still in love with her and she needs you.” Brittany said standing up and gathering her things from around his room.  
“Brit, I really care about yo-” Dean started to say.  
“I know Dean but Y/N needs you and you need her.” Brittany said walking out the door.

_And I never want to say good bye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

“Hang on baby. I’m coming for you.” Dean said to himself before grabbing his keys and heading to the Impala. On his way to you he remembers making love in the car after a date that was rained out. He had taken you to a park where you had a picnic but a storm had rolled in and it was too hard to see to drive home.  
Dean pulled up outside your house with Steve.Checking for his gun he cimbed out and headed up the walk.  
Arriving at the door he heard Steve slap you causing his blood to boil. He burst in the room to see you cowering in the corner Steve towering over you hand raised to strike again. Dean tackled Steve to the ground and began hitting him over and over again.

_And I never want to say good bye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

“Dean?! Dean stop please.” You cried. Dean looked over to you and back to Steve unconscious on the floor breathing heavily. “Please just don’t kill him.” Dean stood and pulled you into his arms. Holding you while you cried.  
“You’re coming back home to the bunker.” Dean said. He gave one last look back at Steve before pulling his foot back and kicking him. “forget about Y/N. She isn’t yours anymore.” Dean pulled you back to him and out to the car. Helping you into the passenger seat before climbing in the drivers and heading home. You looked over to Dean and smiled knowing you were going home.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Dean looked over to you one more time and decided he was never letting you walk out again. Where you went he went with you. You were his and he was not letting you go again.


	14. Porn Star Dancing Dean x Reader

Dean’s been with many women over the years. Some were good girls others a little kinky but never any that were what he was looking for. There was the girl who wouldn’t kiss Charlie. One who wouldn’t go along with some things he wanted to try. One who wouldn’t give him her friends number. Was it so hard to find someone adventurous?

_Kylie won't kiss my friend Cassandra_   
_Jessica won't play ball_   
_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_   
_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

The girl who’s number he got from the stall in the men’s room was good for a quick lay. One girl had a crazy ex-boyfriend and that was too much to deal with.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_  
_Got her number from the bathroom stall_  
 _Brandy just got way too much baggage_  
 _And that shit just gets old_

But there was always one girl Dean thought might be willing.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

Dean went to the club every night they were in town on this case. He would watch as you made your way on to the stage. Your dark wings spread out behind you as you made your way to the pole. Scanning the room as you got into position, licking your lips as the music began to play and you started to move. Hips swaying to the beat. You wrapped your hands around the pole and slid down slowly.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_   
_She licks those lips and off we go_   
_She takes it off nice and slow_   
_'Cause that's porn star dancin'_

Dean watched as you would undo the tie at the back of your neck and slid the dress down your body.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_  
_She drops that dress around her legs_  
 _And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_  
 _Porn star dancin'_

The way you moved was like poetry in motion.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_  
_I want a naughty girl like you_  
 _There's nothing harder to do_

The girl Dean met at a bar the other night had a pair that she showed off and they were nice to look at but she was waiting until marriage.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_  
_But that's just not my style_  
 _She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_  
 _But I want girls gone wild_

There was always one place Dean could go for a show.

_But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

Squatting down you placed your hands on your knees and slowly spread them before placing your hands on the floor and crawling to the front of the stage. Flipping your hair around you scanned the room again.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_  
_She licks those lips and off we can go_  
 _She takes it off nice and slow_  
 _'Cause that's porn star dancin'_

You finished your set and headed back to the back. Dean stood from his seat now that you were done for the night and headed out to the car.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_  
_She drops that dress around her legs_  
 _And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_  
 _Porn star dancin'_

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as he crossed the parking lot to the Impala.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_  
_I want a naughty girl like you_  
 _Let's throw a party just for two_  
 _You know those normal girls won't do_

He returned to his motel and pushed the door to his room open.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_  
_She licks those lips and off we can go_  
 _She takes it off nice and slow_  
 _'Cause that's porn star dancin'_

“Heya Dean.”

“Hey babe.” Dean smirked as you started the music for his own private dance.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_  
_She drops that dress around her legs_  
 _And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_  
 _Porn star dancin'_


End file.
